Harry Styles FanFic
by LuckyLemons
Summary: It's her first day, and ends up in a bad start. Doesn't start in the beginning of the school, around November. My first one.


**HI SO THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF IT. BAD OR GOOD REVEIWS HELP. IF I GET ENOUGH REVEIWS SAYING YOU LIKE IT I'LL POST THE REST ON HERE.**

My eyes open, the first thing my eyes see is my brand new radio alarm clock blaring out my favorite song, _Secrets by One Republic_. It's a nice, bright red, with a lighter red outlining on the inside. There are 2 big white speakers on the two ends and in the middle is a normal clock. For the 12, 3, 6, and 9 numbers there are big red dots, and nothing in between. There's no antenna so that means it can go without static.

I was about to shut my heavy eyelids and fall right back asleep and go into my dream world, but then my mom comes into my room rather excitedly, and if you really thought about it, it looked like she was jumping up and down.

Quickly, I pretended that I'm asleep so that she and her excited self will leave my room. My plan back fired and hit my right in the back. No kidding, my mom comes and sits right on my back, and I'm sure I heard a few pops come from there.

"Come on lazy butt, you have to get up,"she shouted right into my poor right ear.

"Why, it's," I lift my head just barely above my pillow so I can look and see the time, "It's 6 AM. Mom are you crazy I'm not getting up this early," I mumbled right into my pillow as I let my head fall back down.

"But, you have to no excuses," she replied quite quickly.

"Why? What's so important that I have to get up at _SIX_," I asked.

"Don't you remember it's your first day at your new school?" I heard her squeal the whole time I heard her say that last sentence.

I lay still for what feels like hours, but was only a mere few seconds. My whole body gets this tingly feeling, where you're really excited and nervous at the same time. I shot my head up, being wide awake now.

"Today's the day? I thought I don't start until next week," I replied harsher than intended too.

"Well, I went to your school last week to talk about that. They said if you (clearly meaning me) were ready you could start today, and so I said yes that it would be perfect if you start today," she said.

My jaw dropped a mile long. I had a whole week to get ready for going to school in a new place. But, no my mom just had to start today of all days without even telling me. She could've at least started it tomorrow and give me a day.

"Come on; get up its 6:15 now. Go take a shower and get ready," she yelped as she got up and off of me pulling my burgundy, red confronter off of me and onto the other side of my full size bed.

I get out of bed and head for my closet to get my towel and clothes. I see my brand new uniform right there and pull it out and lay it on my bed. It was a white polo t-shirt, with a maroon-ish 3 quarters sleeve and a grey, black skirt with slight layering that ended just a few inches above the knee. On the top left corner of the sleeve was the school logo.

About 15 minutes later, I emerged out of the relaxing warm comfort of the shower. I wrap my body in a towel and head to my room. I changed and then sat at my desk and started to dry my hair. It's naturally very straight so all I really did was brush through and ta-da, smooth, straight amber brown hair. I debated on rather I wear make-up or not. I decided not to, and started to head down stairs. As soon as I reach the bottom I had to climb all the way back up to my room, because I forgot to grab my knee-high socks with two strips across the top that matched the color of my sleeve.

I sat down at the table, and started to eat my breakfast. It was two sunny-sides up eggs with toast, a sausage patty, and a few strips of turkey bacon, with a tall glass of orange juice. I tried to take my time with eating it because I knew I was going to be nervous later on and a full stomach plus nervous me doesn't equal a good day.

I finished up my breakfast and headed out to the car where my mom was already waiting for me. It was early winter so I grabbed my jacket from the shoe closet and put it on, and pulled on my shoes. I got into the car and we headed down to the school.

"Do you want me to come in with you," my mom asked while I was getting out of the car.

"No, I think I can manage here it doesn't seem like that much work."

"Okay, well if you need anything you know to reach me." I shut the door waved good-bye and turned around and stared at my new school. I prayed that I won't get lost, or do something embarrassing.

I went up the step and saw lots of people sitting and walking and just talking to their friends. I tried to look past them all because I hated it when I saw people staring at me and I knew I would blush real hard.

I finally made it to the front door, and went to open it when all of a sudden the door comes and hits me straight in the head. I back up and hold a hand to my head trying to keep the pain away, or at least make it not hurt as much. I looked at my hand just to make sure it wasn't bleeding, and to my luck it wasn't. I was about to ignore the person who just hit me with the door and walk into the school, when a firm hand grabbed me by the shoulder causing me to jerk up.

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there," I heard a real deep voice behind me ask. Just by the grip of the hand I could tell it was a boy, but I wasn't nearly expecting the look of him, when I turned around to reply.

"Yeah, it's okay. I'll be fi—," I was saying and somehow lost my breath. This boy was beyond gorgeous. He had brown, curly hair that perfectly shaped his face, a perfect mix of green and blue eyes with almost a little hint of brown; his smile was just heart melting especially with his dimples.

"Hello, are you there?" He moved his hand back and forth in front of my face when I finally came out of my day dream.

"Yeah…just a bit dizzy…that's all."

"Oh well, I have to take you to the clinic then if you feel dizzy," He turned me around so we could head into the school. I stopped in my tracks and he turned around and gave me a puzzled look.

"No, I don't need to go I'll be fine I promise," I said, surprising myself that I had just said this.

"You should go, just to be sure you're fine," he said with the most sympathetic face I've seen from anyone.

"No, you go along I'll manage on my own," I said, with my hand pressed to my head to sooth the pain of the oncoming headache. I was swaying a little too, but that I hadn't noticed, well at least pretended not to notice.

"You're swaying; I'm taking you now, no matter what."

He put one of his arms around my shoulder, and started taking me to the clinic. We walking in the hallways and I could hear whispers from other girls saying things like _who's that girl, what's SHE doing him,_ and _she's so lucky, I've been waiting months for him to do that to me, _but I decided to just ignore them and keep walking.

We made it to the nurse and, he right away started explaining everything that happened. The nurse was nodding her head and occasionally glanced at me to see if I had anything wrong physically. She called me over and told me to do a series of different tests and when I was all done she told the boy and I that I'll be fine and that we should get to class now.

I thanked her, and left almost right after. I was walking to get right to the office so I can get my schedule and start the day. I could hear footsteps behind me and immediately knew it was his, but I kept walking anyways. He caught up to me and just started to follow me and I started to get creeped out, but kept on moving. I finally had enough and asked him why he was following me.

"You never said thank you, so I'm waiting for that."

That made want to burst out laughing, but I wanted to make a better impression on him so I let out a little chuckle. Out of the corner of my eye I could see that, that had brought a smile to his face and I could see those beautiful dimples. I turned my head so he couldn't see the deep shape of red that was on my face.

"Well thank you for what you did. Even when you clearly didn't have to," I replied with a bright smile, "Now will you stop following me around?"

He pulled a face that seemed like he was really thinking about it and then just casually said no.

"If you won't stop following me, then can you at least show me the way to the main office," I asked with small hints of chuckles.

"Sure thing , just follow me," he said just as bright.


End file.
